Nero (Devil May Cry)
|-|Nero= |-|Devil Trigger Nero= Summary Nero is the main protagonist in the fourth installment of the Devil May Cry series. He's also proved to be Vergil's son. Nero serves as a Holy Knight in the Order of the Sword, a religious group that worships Sparda and fights to protect the world from demons. Kyrie is the childhood friend of Nero, who he shares a strong romantic bond with; this romance plays a major part in driving Nero throughout the events of Devil May Cry 4. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | High 7-C '''| At least '''High 7-C, likely higher Name: Nero Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: 16-17 (judging by the novel), otherwise teens Classification: Human, Former Member of The Order of the Sword, Devil Hunter, Possibly Quarter Demon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman and Marksman, Can use his Devil Bringer to grab nearby enemies, Can charge his shots from Blue Rose for extra damage | The same but stronger, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Can summon phantom swords, Demonic Energy Manipulation, Can summon a spirit behind him to attack with Yamato | The same but stronger and with Spatial Manipulation added Attack Potency: Large Town level (Is on par with DMC3 Dante, can fight demons such as Berial and win) | Large Town level (Stronger than before) | At least Large Town level, likely higher (Defeated Sanctus Diabolica, who had a portion of Sparda's power); his attacks tend to ignore conventional durability. Speed: High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions (Is as fast as DMC3 Dante) | High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions | High Hypersonic with Massively Hypersonic+ Combat Speed and Reactions Lifting Strength: Class M (Was able to lift demons like Berial and Bael) | Class M | Class M Striking Strength: Large Town Class | Large Town Class | At least Large Town Class, likely higher Durability: Large Town level (Blocked Dante's Stinger move with his Devil Bringer, although he was holding back slightly) | Large Town level | At least Large Town level, likely higher (Endured attacks from Sanctus) Stamina: Very high (Fought a handful of high-level demons and still had enough strength to fight Sanctus) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with weapons. Can reach up to tens of meters with Blue Rose (Cue Smith and Wesson Model 500 characteristics) and with Devil Bringer. Standard Equipment: Red Queen, Blue Rose and his Devil Bringer arm | Red Queen, Blue Rose, Devil Bringer and Yamato | Same Intelligence: Honorable swordsman and marksman, otherwise average. Weaknesses: His weapons aren't Devil Arms, which means that he has to rely on his strength more. Nero is also short-tempered and can be easily provoked | All the same but with the lack of skill with Yamato added | All the same. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pre-Devil Trigger Nero * Red Queen: Nero's signature weapon, modeled after German Großes Messer (en. Great Sword) and customized with motorcycle-like gear shift, which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the sword and opponent, increasing the power of it's strikes. This system is known as "Exceed". It's also strong enough for Nero to be able to use it as a jet. This and few other modifications make Red Queen nearly impossible for anyone but Nero to wield. * Blue Rose: Heavily modified version of Smith and Wesson Model 500, crafted by Nero himself. Capable of shooting 2 bullets with one pull of the trigger. The differences are: * 6-shot cylinder as opposed to it's origin's original 5-shot cylinder. *Extra barrel underneath allowing for a double shot. *Got targeting sights, and porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip. * Devil Bringer: Nero's right arm, manifestation of his demonic power. Can manifest through it's larger spectral version. Devil Bringer can be used for lifting, striking and throwing objects way larger than Nero. It's is also able to pull objects towards it's owner, or Nero towards them instead. Proved to be highly durable which, combined with its strength, can be very useful for blocking enemy attacks. * Raindow: Dropkick, which was capable of sending Dante flying up to the air. One of the Nero's ways to initiate a fight. Post-Devil Trigger Nero * Yamato: Sharper and dark-forged variation of katana. Can cut through anything, even the very fabric of space itself. Despite of it's power, Nero is not able to reveal it's full potential at the moment, but he's still managed to awake his own Devil Trigger demonic state of himself, during which his healing factor is accelerated and his physical abilities are amplified. Devil Trigger's duration is limited, so Nero cannot count much on it. Key: Pre-Devil Trigger Nero | Post-Devil Trigger Nero | End of Game Nero Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Akame (Akame ga Kill!) Akame's Profile (Note: This was Akame ga Kill! Akame and Base Nero. Speed was equalized) Category:Devil May Cry Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Hunters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 7